


Birthday Cake

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is stupid and pointless with absolutely no plot. It's not cute, it's not funny, it's basically just a bunch of words put together. But, there's Sesshomaru and chocolate cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.  
> …

            A smile played on Kagome’s lips as she handed a thick stack of papers to her boss. She was Sesshomaru Taisho’s babysitter and she absolutely adored his daughter. She was the sweetest thing and even though her father gave her everything in the world, she wasn’t a bit spoiled.

            Well, maybe a little, though Kagome preferred to call it perfectionism, a trait she was sure Rin had picked up from her adopted father. 

            “What is this?” Sesshomaru asked, not looking up from his computer screen.

            “That, is the list of stipulations for Rin’s birthday party. We planned it together and Rin is looking forward to it. It is a total of 1,693 pages divided into sections: Guests, Party Favors, Food & Refreshments, Games & Entertainment, Decorations, and a Time Table. Each section has subtopics and they’re written down in an orderly fashion, like your weekly financial reports.”

            Sesshomaru looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and Kagome shrugged. “She didn’t want to inconvenience you, so she decided to ask me to write a list so that all you’d have to do was get everything done.”

            “Hnn.”

            With that, Kagome knew she was dismissed, so she only took a few more seconds to direct him to the topic that required his utmost attention.

            “In the Food & Refreshments section, under the Desserts subtopic on page 232a and 232b, we have written out the specifications for the cakes. She wants chocolate and strawberry, since I took a poll a few days ago and those are the top favorite flavors in her class. She wants them to be handmade, by you.”

            After saying that, Kagome retreated before he could open his mouth.

            Sesshomaru was left blinking at the spot where his babysitter had just been. He took the packet and flipped to the directed pages after examining the table of contents.

His eyes worked their way down the page and flicked over the 6th paragraph on page 232a. 

The chocolate cake had to be made out of Swiss, Dutch, and German chocolate. The chocolate had to be brought straight from the factory and melted as soon as it arrived to be put into giant mixing bowls full of batter and transferred into an oversized oven (he didn’t have), as the cake had to be 15ft long and 9ft wide.

And on page 232b, which detailed the strawberry cake’s specifications, he read that the cake couldn’t just be strawberry. It had to be infused with strawberry extract and made with 6,000 mashed French strawberries and 2, 438 Spanish strawberry chunks exactly.

            He closed the packet and looked at his computer. He was entirely sure that Rin’s babysitter had put her up to this. Maybe he should consider firing her.

            Little did he know, Kagome only typed and organized Rin’s wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> …  
> This is stupid and makes absolutely no sense but it came to my mind and it wasn’t even cute or anything.  
> Boo!  
> It’s more of a boring plunnie than anything else.  
> Hmm…  
> T.N.T!


End file.
